Uma Outra Menininha  Parte II
by Noah Black
Summary: Continuação de Uma Outra MenininhaSirius tenta conviver com o peso das circunstâncias. Mas como esquecer aquele sorriso brincalhão e aqueles olhos tão profundos? Ela não havia sumido definitivamente da vida dele. E a falta de sua presença jamais a deixari


No fim da noite, o Sol nasce onipotente. Sempre é assim; e, naquele dia, aquilo o irritou de tal forma que até mesmo o próprio estranhou.

Tentou levantar em um único salto, mas foi impossível. Ainda estava ébrio e o cheiro impregnado em sua roupa o atordoava mais.

Olhou em volta do cômodo com rugas à testa e olhos cerrados; a luminosidade excessiva incomodava suas íris. A última noite fora exaustiva; uma verdadeira orgia de aromas femininos adocicados e enjoativos.

Desistiu de se levantar da cama. Estirou o corpo pálido sobre esta de lençóis amarrotados e os passou por cima de si. Virou os olhos para a pequena mesa ao lado da cama e pôde dar mais uma olhada no porta-retrato.

Seus braços envoltos nos joelhos dela enquanto esta pulava sobre suas costas, com o semblante alegre... Ainda podia ouvir os ecos dos risos daquele dia.

_- Sua mãe sabe que está aqui?_

_- Sabe – os olhos acinzentados fitaram os dela. – O que foi?_

_- O que exatamente ela sabe?_

_Andavam lado a lado em uma praça afastada da cidade. Ela, pequena, dez anos, inquieta. Ele, jovem, mas não mais uma criança, avassalador._

_Ela deu de ombros, desdenhosa._

_- De muitas coisas, se quer mesmo saber. Mas, para a sua desnecessária curiosidade, ela está ciente que em casa a minha presença não é feita. – E sorriu travessa._

_Os dentes largos expostos em demasia para a figura masculina ao seu lado. Bem conhecia a miúda._

_- Eu sabia!_

_- Oras, Six, o que esperava?! "Então, mamãe, hoje à tarde eu vou sair junto com o Sirius... É, mamãe, aquele mesmo que renegou todas as crenças familiares e o bom senso tradicionalista de uma família nobre como a nossa. Exatamente, mamãe, aquele ser repugnante que desonrou as minhas irmãs e que é traidor do próprio sangue, como a titia Walburga não se cansa de nos lembrar - _diariamente_."_

_- Não sabia que pensava isso de mim..._

_Ela bateu nos ombros dele._

_- Pois bem sabe que não penso. Só estou a relatar o que minha mãe teria dito._

_Andaram mais um pouco até uma imensa clareira que havia no meio da praça._

_- Está pego! – Os dedos da pequena tocaram com força nas costelas dele e, depois, com um sorriso nos lábios, saiu correndo._

_Ele correu atrás dela, sentindo a região há pouco tocada doer. Talvez fique roxo, pensou. Observou os cabelos castanhos balançando de um lado para o outro enquanto ela corria._

_- Eu vou te pegar, malandrinha!_

_Corria atrás dela porque assim se sentia livre – de responsabilidades, de problemas e de si._

_Os braços pálidos dela por poucos segundos ficaram encostados aos seus dedos compridos e um pouco calejados, mas a garota se esquivou há tempo para aumentar a passada da corrida e adentrar entre as árvores do local._

_- Noah-ah! – Gritou quando não viu mais vestígio da prima. – Você sabe que vou te achar, não é mesmo?! Porque eu sou mais esperto, inteligente e capaz que você!_

_A voz rouca dele ecoava pelas árvores, e tudo o que ouvia como resposta era os raspar das folhas nas copas._

_Ouviu uma risada próxima a si. Olhou em volta, procurando com os olhos qualquer sinal da presença da pícara criança._

_- Ahhhhhhhh!!!_

_Do alto de uma árvore, ouviu um gritou e, quando olhou para a mesma direção, viu um corpo já a poucos centímetros caindo sobre o seu._

_Os dois rolaram pela grama um tanto quanto úmida. Ela ria entre os gemidos de dores – e ele segurava a dor entre os dentes para ouvi-la rir._

_- Não foi uma idéia muito inteligente de minha pessoa – a pequena sentou-se ao seu lado com uma mão na cabeça e a outra no quadril. Mas as dores de nada a incomodavam enquanto gargalhava._

_Ele sentia dores nas pernas, que haviam dobrado quando ela caiu em cima dele, nos braços, que ficaram presos embaixo de seu corpo quando chegou ao chão, na cabeça, que batera com tudo em uma raiz das velhas árvores, e... não conseguia localizar uma única parte que não estivesse dolorida no momento._

_- O que você tem na cabeça?!_

_A voz estava mais alta, brava, indignada. Mas ela apenas conseguia gargalhar._

_- O que foi?_

_- A sua cara, Six... de dor – e ria – muito boa! – E ria mais. – Parecia que tinha engolido uma quantidade exorbitante de muco de trasgo!_

_Muco de trasgo?! ECA!_

_- Por favor, Noah... isso é nojento demais._

_Aos poucos as risadas cessaram._

_- Vamos tomar um sorvete? – Propôs ao vê-la depositar as mãos sobre a barriga. _

As vezes que tentara buscar a lembrança dela em sua memória naquele acordar já eram muitas. E tudo o que encontrava era a doce gargalhada acometida por atos infantis com ele.

Sentindo ainda dores musculares pelo excesso etílico no corpo, pôs-se de pé contra a própria vontade.

No espelho, a sua cara era a pior. Olheiras, palidez excessiva, marcas de arranhões e rastros de batons baratos pelo corpo. Engoliu seco.

Ali completavam alguns meses que a figura pueril da prima menor desaparecera de sua vida – e das demais.

_ - Ansiosa por Hogwarts?_

_- Não. – Respondeu entre uma lambida e outra no sorvete._

_- Nenhum pouco?!_

_- Por que deveria estar?_

_- Você passará os melhores anos de sua vida por lá, sem mencionar o conhecimento que adquirirá._

_- Conhecimento só esclarece as pessoas, não as torna mais espertas._

_Os olhos azuis cravados na casquinha a sua frente. Os pés mal chegavam ao chão quando a cadeira estava muito afastada na mesa._

_Ela riu desdenhosa da risada gutural dele._

_- Não se preocupe, Six, um dia aprenderá a falar com a mesma elegância que a minha._

_- Você quer dizer com a mesma soberba que a sua, né?!_

_- Se a inveja lhe condiz..._

_- Noah, Noah, Noah. Sabe onde você erra ao ser assim?_

_- Pois bem sei que é em meu cinismo._

_- Também – concordou ao sentir as entranhas se contorcerem com os olhos capitosos da morena. – Mas o seu ego camufla o seu verdadeiro senso irônico._

_- Então - os olhos azuis brilharam mais. Aparentavam ter alguns filetes prateados reluzentes entre tanto anil diferente -, consegue me imaginar quando descobrir as coisas?_

_- Tem medo de saber?_

_Há tempo seu sorvete acabara. Ele, homem feito, inteligente, mulherengo e impulsivo, sentado diante de uma menininha, ainda criança, vulnerável, malandrinha, conversando interessado. _

Lembrar dos olhos de Noah era como lembrar da inveja do céu de não conseguir ter azul igual.

Abaixou a cabeça e passou a mão pelo rosto fatigado. Arfou e sentiu o hálito embriagado. Esparramou o corpo pelo sofá.

_- Não. – Respondeu após muito pensar. – Temo ser moldada facilmente._

_As mãos da pequena foram laçadas pelas dele. Reparou como eram pequenas perto das suas._

_- Hogwarts te fará bem._

_- Até pode ser. Mas eu assisti minhas irmãs entrarem de um jeito e completarem os anos de outro. Não quero ficar submissa e fútil como ficaram._

_Sua voz aparentava escapar pelas cordas vocais._

_Ele levantou-se, contornou a mesa e pediu para ela aproximar-se dele, de pé. Envolveu-a em um gostoso abraço._

_- Nada vai te acontecer. Eu não vou deixar. _

A fotografia sobre o peito, subindo e descendo, conforme a respiração dele. Teria ido para aonde?

Sentia-se pior. O arrependimento mesclado às últimas lembranças que não teve.

_- Dá para parar de sorrir deste jeito?!_

_- Por quê?! É bom sorrir..._

_- Six, se você fosse um pavão agora, estaria com o rabo colorido aberto feito leque._

_Não gostou daquele negócio de_ pavão _ou_ rabo colorido aberto feito leque_, mas achou melhor não comentar. Subestimá-la era errado, e mostrar-se ignorante era ainda mais, quando feito perto dela. Considerou o quanto a conhecia e deduziu a ambigüidade._

_Os olhares femininos ao redor voltaram-se todos para ele. Ela olhava-os segurando o riso, pois várias faziam gestos de mandar uma coruja ou de falar-lhe ali agora._

_Ele liberou os braços dela para falar com uma jovem conhecida. _

Aquela parte lhe doía. Largou-a sozinha no meio daquelas pessoas estranhas para falar com uma garota qualquer – mas na hora, não percebeu.

_ A garota era linda: morena de olhos verdes prateados. Falaram-se por alguns minutos, que descobriu mais tarde serem exatos quarenta. E, depois, sem rodeios, a jovem o arrastou para um canto menos movimentado._

_Quando voltou à sua mesa, não encontrou a pequena Black. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos em forma explícita de seu desespero. Vacilara. Olhava para todos os lugares da pequena avenida comercial, mas não ouve pontos reluzentes de azuis descomunais._

_Começou a andar, perguntando a todos por uma menina de dez anos, de cabelos castanhos cacheados, olhos azuis e de tal estatura. Alguns afirmavam que a viram há pouco, outros não sabiam quem era. Houve um sujeito, o dono da sorveteria, que soube lhe indicar para onde a pequena fora._

_Estava sentada sobre o banco da praça, com os olhos presos aos pés, observando-os balançarem._

_Atrás dela, o Sol já se punha, deixando o céu avermelhado._

_Umedeceu os lábios, pôs as mãos para dentro dos bolsos das calças e se aproximou com a cabeça baixa. Sentou-se ao lado dela, mas não muito perto._

_Os olhos azuis fitaram-no, exigindo explicações. Estavam mais brilhantes e inchados – e a ponta do nariz avermelhada. Ela os pousou sobre o seu pescoço, mais exatamente em seu colarinho. Ele passou a mão na região e pôde ver nela um pouco do batom rosado._

_Ela suspirou, mas não lívida. Levantou-se do banco em um salto e ficou de costas para ele._

_- Já é tarde._

_Os passos não eram receosos e tampouco denunciavam que queria ficar mais. Na verdade, ela os alargava a cada passada._

_- NOAH!_

_Ela não parou. Ele correu até ela e agarrou sua mão. Ela se virou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, mas nenhuma escorreu. As narinas tremiam um pouco._

_- Eu tenho medo, Sirius. – Pronunciou-se por fim. – Medo de ir à Hogwarts e descobrir que o que eu escuto de você lá em casa é verdade. Mas para que ir até lá se você sempre age assim aqui, diante de mim?!_

_- Noah, escute-me. Nada é verdade..._

_- Não?! - A voz magoada._

_Ele estava agachado diante dela, acariciando-lhe os braços desnudos._

_- Como é que você quer que eu confie em você quando me diz que cuidará de mim se, na primeira oportunidade, larga-me sozinha?_

_A voz estava rouca, segurando o choro em algum lugar. Os olhos o declaravam culpado de todas as denúncias; pediam perdão._

_- Eu preciso ir._

_Afastou-se e ele ficou ajoelhado. _

Ele era dela. Ela deveria ter sido sua. O pequeno anjo caído que iluminara a Mansão Black – e que trouxe novas perspectivas de mundo para ele.

Só agora entendia a sensação de perda que ela tinha quando ele estava junto com alguém; aquela sensação de sempre ser o segundo plano, executado quando não havia outras para gastar o tempo.

Uma coruja invadiu o recinto, deixando penas por todos os lugares. Uma carta enfeitada, escrita às pressas, exigindo sua presença. A necessidade do prazer carnal que só ele sabia proporcionar, em dizeres da desesperada.

Levantou-se, tomou um banho, vestiu uma das melhores roupas que tinha e aparatou.

Noah Black desaparecera – não havia mais porque se preocupar. Já não podia cuidar dela.


End file.
